Love Birds Aftermath
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Requested by Super Sentai Sonic Rangers* A sequel to Love Birds, Jet gets into some trouble after attacking Storm for finding out about his and Wave's relationship. Can things between them get sorted out peacefully? I OWN NOTHING!


**I own nothing. I am simply a fan doing this for fun and amusement. And because Super Sentai Sonic Rangers** **requested** **this. He wanted to see a sequel to Love Birds. Plus, the dude's a good friend.**

Jet was pacing back and forth in a cell. He was trying to calm himself down, as he heard he was having visitors and did not want to explode on them in his current state. But how did he get locked up in the first place, you ask?

Well, it all started after his secret was found out by Storm. He and Wave finally admitted their feelings to each other, but Storm found out about it. Embarrassed, Jet ran out and attacked Storm while Wave laughed and giggled. Storm eventually fought back, punching Jet hard into a wall before running off. Wave helped to tend to Jet's beak, which had been injured by Storm's powerful punch before setting out to find the muscular albatross. An hour later, Jet heard knocking at the door and went to answer it, shocked as all get out when he saw the police! It was then that he learned Storm had reported him to the police and was going to be taken in for a while.

So now you know the situation. And suffice to say, Jet is NOT happy about it… Not ONE bit.

He soon heard approaching footsteps and went to see who was coming. It was a police officer, walking up with Wave and Storm. He was happy to see Wave, but angry to see Storm. When Wave saw him, she ran up to his cell and hugged him as best as she could, given the bars between them. "Thank goodness you're alright." she cried.  
"Eh, don't worry about it." Jet assured her. "I'm fine. I'm a big bird. And I must say, I'm happy to see you." He then trailed off, directing his anger towards Storm. "Certainly more than I am to see a certain soon-to-be-featherless albatross!"  
"You talking about me?!" Storm yelled, getting up in Jet's face. Jet then pushed back.  
"You see any OTHER albatrosses here?" he asked him in anger. They heard the officer clearing his throat rather loudly.

"...I'm gonna go and let you three talk this out." the officer said before backing up.

It was now the three Babylon Rogues, all alone. Wave was in between them, hoping to ease the tension. But it was so tense between them, one could practically see the electric line locked between the eyes of Jet and Storm. "Now boys… try to keep calm now… I'm sure we can settle this in a reasonable and decent manner..." Wave said nervously.  
"I doubt it." Storm growled.  
"Same here." Jet added. "But, for Wave, I'll talk. Now Storm, could you PLEASE explain to me why you called the cops?!"  
"Boss, you attacked me!" Storm yelled. "Even a guy like me can see the stupidity in asking something like that!"  
"I only did that because you found me and Wave out!" Jet yelled back. "I didn't want you to make fun of us and tease us!"  
"What?! That's ridiculous!" Storm cried out. "Why would you think that?" he asked. Jet just looked at him for a few seconds.  
"Ok… since you are apparently so dense… allow me to refresh your memory." Jet began. "First, when we watched that scary movie, you pranked me by dressing up as the monster and scaring me for a week. Then, when you noticed I was scared of the mascot costumes at that amusement park, you teased me about that for a month. Same thing when you saw me get freaked out by those clowns when we went to the circus. So when you discovered me and Wave were now a couple, I knew you were gonna tease us relentlessly. So I had to put a stop to it before it started. THAT is why I attacked you." Jet finally concluded.

Storm was silent for a while. That memory jog was a lot for Storm to take in, especially since he remembered it all. He even remembered when he made fun of Wave for wishing upon that shooting star a while back when they were getting one of the Arks of the Cosmos. He felt his anger leave him like a leaf blowing away in the wind, replaced with regret and remorse. "Jet… I didn't… I didn't think that… I was actually hurting you all those times… I mean, you never said anything, so I… I didn't think they bothered you." Storm said. Jet was surprised and softened up a bit too.  
"Well, they did." Jet replied. "But the reason I didn't attack you then was because I was trying to hold it in. I mean… looking at it in hindsight… I did act too rashly. I just didn't want you to tease us."  
"I understand." Storm said. "But I wouldn't tease you over that. Heck, I've been wanting you two to get together for a long time now." he added, shocking both Jet and Wave.  
"You were?" they asked in unison. Storm nodded.  
"And… well… I suppose, looking back, I did have that beating coming..." Storm admitted shamefully. "I'm sorry boss..." he added while looking down. Jet sighed softly.  
"Storm… come here." he told him gently. Storm looked up and walked over. When he was close enough, Jet looked him dead in the eyes. "I forgive you for your past actions and teasing. And I'm sorry that I attacked you. I should have just talked to you instead of fighting you."  
"I forgive you too, boss." Storm replied. The two birds shook hands, signaling that they had made up and buried the hatchet.

Once their talk was done, Wave sighed in relief, thankful that things did not spiral out of control. The officer then approached them. "So… are you two done? Is… everything ok now?"  
"Yeah, we're fine." Storm replied. "We've forgiven each other. So he can go free now."  
"Go free?" Jet asked in surprise. "Storm, I don't think that's how the legal system works..."  
"Jet, I didn't press any charges." Storm told him. "I only asked them to keep you locked up until you calmed down and apologized. And you have, so you can go free now."

The officer took out his keys and unlocked Jet's cell, opening the door for him. "There you go Jet. You're free to go." he told him. Jet walked out and thanked him. Jet walked up to Storm and the two shook hands again before giving each other a one-armed hug. After they broke away, Jet turned to Wave and hugged her too. Once they had finished hugging, the three birds left and headed back to their base. And since then, their relationship was much better, and Storm never teased Jet again. While Storm admits that it is to keep Jet from attacking him again, he also admits that it is the right thing to do.

Either way, it was a crisis averted.

 _ **The End**_

 **Sorry to keep you waiting man. I hope I did well with this though.  
Anyways, be sure to leave a comment if you want and stay tuned for future stories. God bless and take care!**


End file.
